


Prayers and Wishes from the Heart

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, other characters are mentioned but just briefly, part 2 and 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: The spiritual visit after the date led to an interesting discovery.Day 4 Prompt: Shrine (SFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Prayers and Wishes from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day 4 fic for RyuuSou week. Indeed, it was the most challenging one. Apologies if the fic has spelling and grammar errors.
> 
> Also contains slight Part 2 and 3 spoilers, so best to be cautious if you don't wanna get spoiled.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

The bells had been rung with a simple shake of the yarn tail before two pairs of hands clasped together in prayer. Ryuu and Sogo had noticed the shrine while they were walking back home from their casual date, consisting of simple leisurely strolls at the park and enjoying the food at a local cafe situated three kilometers away. It wasn't too grand, but what mattered was the fact that they enjoyed themselves in a rare moment of having their day-off schedules aligned perfectly.

Sogo’s prayers to the deities above were simple, wishing for the safety and success of IDOLiSH7, and for his relationship with Ryuu to grow for many years to come. Forgiveness towards his father, after simply letting the son go and fulfill his desires (though with Tamaki smacking some sense into the old man), was a difficult one, but he had to let go of the past slowly but surely. Ryuu’s were similar to Sogo’s in the yearning for success for TRIGGER, and even to protect his families, both biological and figurative, from harm. After all, the brunet still cared for his father and siblings even though he was now far away from them.

Once the modest ritual was accomplished, the two smiled and stared at the afternoon sky. The sun was setting and the sky was bathed in a vibrant amalgamation of orange and red, clouds being puffy like fairy floss. Sogo left the facade of the shrine alone, a sign that Ryuu should follow him.

The rows of wooden boards hung to the racks caught their attention. Each of them was written in good calligraphy, though some were also scribbled with quick drawings. Another method to ask for a wish. Sogo recognized a few of them that indicated both their groups included in the writers’ wishes, though there was one with the drawing of a four-leaf clover on the side next to the words.

A four-leaf clover, just like Tamaki and Aya’s matching keychains. But it was someone else who hung the board up, based on the writing style.

Ryuu took in the sight of a tiny drawing of a fish on another board. It was related to a wish for a bountiful catch on the sea. He smiled, memories of the ocean, fishing rods, and nets flooding back to him at once. It was only when he felt Sogo’s hands linked to his own that he was snapped back to reality.

It was through hard work and dedication that the two groups would make such prayers and wishes a reality. They would certainly make sure of that every single time.

And with that, the couple left the shrine, inspired by the support of their fans who left their heartfelt wishes there to be realized. It would be the fuel to face through another day of work tomorrow for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more fics to go before the week is over. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic.


End file.
